Pistol Whipped
by Master Gaga
Summary: Kurt and Puck go at it. Smut with hints of power play. Rated M for a very good reason. R


_Hello, dear readers! So, for a long time, I haven't written any **'smut'**. But what does it mean to write smut? I don't really know. For me, it means to write something filthy or dirty. It also means to write what is known as a sex scene. Well…I do admit that what you are about to read IS a sex scene. Is it filthy? Is it dirty? I don't fucking know, or care. I'm just having fun :)_

* * *

_Pistol Whipped_

"_**You look so pretty when you cry**_

_**Don't wanna hit you but the only thing**_

_**Between our love is a bloody nose, busted lip and a blackened eye"**_

_Kurt's POV_

"Just get in the fucking bed." I say, annoyed. Noah Puckerman-or "Puck" as they vulgarly call him in Glee Club-my boyfriend, is standing before my bed, slowly taking his clothes off. I bet he thinks stripping is turning me on, and to some extent, it is. But I don't want him to strip. _I want him to fuck me senseless._

"Hold on, babe. I want to give you a good show." Noah says, and laughs at his own joke. _I bet he's thinking about the time he recorded us…_

"I enjoy the show, Noah. Well, I usually do. But not tonight. Tonight I just want one thing." I say, and look around the room.

All is dark; the only light in the room on being the small lamp on my nightstand. I am naked, lying on my bed, with my legs spread. Noah is standing in front of the bed, staring at me. His eyes are focused on my cock, which is already erect.

"You seem to be enjoying the show." He taunts me, and I laugh. He is still playing with the button of his jeans, and it's driving me mad. _He's already shirtless. Why can't he just freaking drop the pants and get it on with me?_

"_I am enjoying the show,"_ I say, irritated. "_But it's getting on my nerves." _

Noah's brown eyes meet mine, and I gasp. It's just like the first time; a connection is made. With my gaze, I tell him what I want.

His eyes also tell me what he's thinking.

_You're not getting it that easy. You want it? Step up. This is a game, and I'm winning._

"If you want something, ask for it." Noah says, and I groan. He knows I hate talking dirty. But for some reason, he _loves _it when I talk dirty. It makes him go wild.

"Noah…fuck me. For Gaga's sake, just get in the damn bed and fuck me." I say angrily, and he laughs.

I then decided to make a move.

I get up from the bed, and tackle him. In a matter of seconds, I am on top of him. I look at his face. He looks angry.

_Oh, Cher. What have I done?_

"Get off me, babe. You wanted my cock, and now you'll be getting _my fucking cock." _Noah says, and his tone isn't sweet, or teasing. This is angry Noah. _Fun Noah_, the wicked part of me says, and secretly, I agree with it.

I quickly get off him, and sit at the edge of the bed. Noah gets up from the floor slowly, and once he is standing, he approaches me.

"You were bad, Kurt. A bad, bad boy. You didn't let me finish my show." Noah says, and I feel chills. _The game is on._

I look up at him, and discover he is grinning. _Bastard! He wanted this as much as I did!_

"What are you gonna do, _master?"_ I ask softly, knowing the simply use of the word _master_ turns Noah on. Then, I notice it; a beautiful, glorious, monstrous bulge in his tight pants.

Noah licks his lips before answering my question.

"I'm going to punish you, Kurt. I'm going to make you wish you'd been a good boy and you'd let me finish my show." Noah says, and slaps me.

_YES!_

"How did that feel?" Noah asks evilly, and I don't answer. I know what I'll get if I don't. He slaps me again, and I gasp. Being slapped should feel wrong, but it feels _glorious._

"I asked you how it felt, bitch!" Noah screams at me, and I look up at him. I lick my lips.

"It felt epic, master. It felt good, wonderful, glorious, awesome-"I am slapped again.

"I didn't ask for praise, bitch. Now, unbutton my pants. _With your teeth."_ I nod at Noah's request, and quickly do so.

Once his pants are unbuttoned, I pull them down to reveal his uncut cock. _He was going commando all this time, Kurt. Isn't that hot?_

I look up at him again.

"Can I?" I ask, and Noah slaps me again.

"C'mon, Kurt. You said you wanted to do it. If you want it, you've got to earn it. _Speak correctly._" Noah says, and I nod.

"Can I suck your cock, master?" I ask, and Noah claps his hands.

"Yes, babe. My cock is yours. _Take it._" The last part is a growl, and it brings me glee. I take his member in my mouth, and almost cry.

His member tastes sweet, like fruits. _He's been eating them_, a part of me says.

I hear Noah groan, and I pull away from his member. I look up at him, and look into his eyes, letting him known what I'm thinking.

_Two can play this game, Master._

I then direct my attention to his member.

I lick the tip slowly, taking some pre-cum into my mouth. _God, even his pre-cum is perfect._ I then take the head in my mouth, and lick around it, earning moans from Noah.

I proceed to take more of him in my mouth, and once I have half of it in, I begin bobbing my head back and forth.

"Oh, God, Kurt, yes!" Noah screams, and I grin internally, not being able to do so physically. _That's it, gorgeous. Say my name._

I keep bobbing my head back and forth, and take more of his enormous length in my mouth. Once I have all of him inside, I begin deep throating him. This makes him go wild.

"Yes, more, more, more-"Noah says, and begins face-fucking me. He does it savagely, but only because he knows I can take it.

Then, surprising him, I pull away from his member. He looks down at me, and leans in for a kiss. The kiss is rough and passionate, our tongues fighting for dominance.

We only pull away only because we need to breathe, and I can see in his face he regrets it. He grins, and I grin back.

"I taste good in your mouth, babe." Noah says, and I laugh.

"You didn't come." I reply, and he shakes his head.

"Not yet. Lie facedown." Noah orders, and I do as he says.

Suddenly, I wonder if Noah is going to fuck me without any preparation. _Wouldn't be the first time…_

Oh, Gaga. The thought causes my painfully hard cock to become even harder. For a moment, I consider jerking off, but shake it off. If I as much as touch myself with him around, he'd leave me without sex for Gaga knows how long. My inner sex addict freaks out.

_We don't want that! Keep your hands away from yourself!_

_Noah's POV_

I get on the bed, and make my way towards my beautiful boyfriend's cute ass. It looks perfect, just like every other part of him.

I lie between his legs, and part his cheeks. I hear him groan, and grin. _And I haven't even started..._

I look at his puckered hole, and lick my lips.

_**You're a little pistol and I'm fucking pistol-whipped**_

_**You're a little pistol and I'm fucking pistol-whipped**_

I lick his asshole, and it earns me a squeal. I grin. I repeat the action, and again, Kurt squeals. _Isn't that the best fucking sound in the whole world?_

I French kiss his puckered hole, and Kurt moans loudly. I keep doing this, until I notice he wants more.

I proceed to introduce my tongue into his hole. It is hot, warm, and tastes sweet. I pull away from it quickly.

"You've been eating fruit, darling." I say, and Kurt giggles.

"So have you. But…please, master…continue." Kurt asks the last part shyly, and it turns me on like crazy.

I put two fingers in my mouth, and suck them hard. I don't wait to see if they're wet enough, and quickly shove them into Kurt's hole.

"Oh, mother of Britney!" Kurt screams, and I laugh. I start moving my fingers slowly, giving him time to adjust. After a while, I pick up the pace, and Kurt begins rocking against my fingers.

"You like that, don't you? Me fucking you with my fingers?" I ask, and Kurt nods.

"So fucking much." Kurt says, and I grin.

He keeps hitting himself against my fingers, and after a while, I notice Kurt's close to coming. I pull my fingers out of his hole, and lick them. _Sweet, like him._

Kurt turns around, and glares at me.

"You _are not_ planning to let me hanging like this. I'm so close, Noah. _So close." _Kurt says, and I shake my head.

"No, babe. I'd never leave you hanging." I say, and pull Kurt's legs. He laughs, but gives in. soon enough, his legs are resting in my shoulders and I'm leaning in front of him.

I place my cock in front of his entrance, and look into his Kurt's eyes.

"I want it hard, rough and fast." Kurt says, and I laugh. How the roles had switched. I kiss him hard as I thrust in.

He screams, but the kiss muffles it. I then begin to thrust rapidly into him, and in a matter of seconds, he is meeting my thrusts.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna cum-"Kurt says, and screams as he comes. His come hits my chest, and in a moment, I'm coming, too. I release deep within him, and I kiss him as I do.

"I love you, master." Kurt says, and I laugh.

"I love you, too." I say, and kiss his forehead.

_We'll definitely be playing Pistol Whipped again._

_**When I undo my belt, you melt and you walk away with a red, red, red welt**_

_**Or so they say**_

_**When I undo my belt (cock, cock, cock it)**_

_**You melt and you walk away (cock, cock, cock it)**_

_**With a red, red, red welt**_

_**Or so they say**_

_**-Marilyn Manson, "Pistol Whipped"**_

* * *

_There goes what I can only call my version of smut. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in review format, sweeties! I love those reviews. And tell me…would you like to see a sequel to the events that just took place?_

_Love, warmth and Pistol Whippings,_

_-Master Gaga_


End file.
